GDN and Raven Meet Pac Man
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Pac Man and his friends come for a visit, GDN, Raven, Pacster, Spiral, and Cylindria relate the time they met each other. Meanwhile, Max Goof, Roxanne, and Goofy face Zombozo who managed to find a new life force.
1. Pac Man on Earth

Spongebob was barbecuing up five pork steaks on the BBQ outside.

"Another two minutes till they're done." said Spongebob.

Randy, who was wearing his swim shorts walked over to Spongebob.

"What's taking you so long?" said Randy.

"Pork steaks aren't exactly like beef steaks. They need to be done all the way. Beef steaks can be cooked the way you want them." said Spongebob.

"So?" said Randy.

"So, if you want a medium rare steak, you should have said beef steaks instead of pork steaks." Said Spongebob.

Randy knew the sponge was right.

"Good point." Randy said.

Soon Charmcaster who is wearing a purple two piece swim suit came out.

"So what's happening?" said Charmcaster.

"Not much, just making some pork steaks." Said Spongebob.

Mike appeared in his swim shorts.

"Unknown spaceship in the air." Said Mike.

Spongebob became shocked.

"Unknown? Could be an Incursian trick. Open fire." Said Spongebob.

A bunch of turrets appeared and started to fire at the ship. However, the ship made words in the clouds. The words said 'Pac Man'.

Charmcaster is confused.

"Pac Man?" She asked, "Who's Pac Man?"

"Cease fire." Said Spongebob.

The turrets stopped firing and disappeared.

"Pac Man is an ally to us. Last I saw him, me, Randy, Mike, Zoey, and Theresa were stranded on Pac World for an entire week." Said Spongebob.

Charmcaster is shocked.

Soon GDN and Raven came out and are mad.

"What is going on?" GDN asked.

"Yeah." Raven asked.

"Accidentally friendly fire." Said Randy.

GDN and Raven are mad.

"Who did you fire on?" said GDN.

The ship landed on top of GDN, crushing him.

The doors to the ship opened up and Pacster, Spiral, and Cylindria exited the ship.

"We come in peace." Said Spiral.

"We know that Spiral." Said Mike.

Spiral is shocked.

"Mike?' He asked.

"Who else?" said Mike.

"You think you can that thing somewhere else?" said Randy.

"Sure." Said Pac Man.

He got back in the ship before the doors closed.

The ship lifted off and GDN got up, moaning, unknown to him, he was following the ships shadow.

"What happened?" said GDN.

The ship landed on him once again.

Pac Man got out of the ship.

"Better?" said Pac Man.

Everyone shrugged it off.

"Just perfect." Said Spongebob.

"So Pacster, what brings you to earth?" said Mike.

Pac Man smiled.

"The amazing sights." Said Pac Man.

He then saw Charmcaster and instantly became attracted. He ran over to her.

"Like this hot human." Said Pac Man.

Spiral pushed Pac Man out of the way.

"Back off, I saw her first." Said Spiral.

"Did not." Said Pac Man.

"Did to." Said Spiral.

The two started to fight, much to Cylindria's annoyance.

"Men." Said Cylindria.

Raven appeared next to her.

"You said it." Raven said.

Soon GDN appeared and is mad.

"Who keeps on landing this ship on me?" said GDN.

He then noticed Pac Man.

"Pac Man, what's he doing here?" said GDN.

"Trying to win Charmcaster's heart." Said Randy.

GDN is shocked.

"Oh man, I can't blame him. I also fell for her. But I am with Debbie and happy." GDN said.

Pac Man sees GDN and is shocked.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." Said Pac Man.

"Same here." Said GDN.

Spongebob removed the pork steaks from the grill.

"Steaks are ready." Said Spongebob.

Pac Man quickly ate the steaks, much to Spongebob's shock.

"Hey, those were for me, Mike, Zoey, Randy, and Theresa." Said Spongebob.

Pac Man laughed.

"Sorry." Pac Man said.

Mike dived into the swimming pool and instantly started to swim around the pool. Suddenly, he started to drown, shocking everyone. But, Zoey and Mike appeared from under water, Zoey her arms wrapped around her boyfriend.

"Gotcha." Said Zoey.

Mike smiled.

"Thanks Zoey." Mike said.

"And I thought you had the skills of all your personalities." Said Spongebob.

Mike and Zoey got out of the pool.

Zoey was wearing a green one piece swim suit.

"Life's been pretty bad for me. I was born with Multiple Personality Disorder, I find an evil personality within me, somehow managed to get rid of him after my time in Juvie, got on Total Drama, met Zoey, she nearly rejected me but accepted me for who I am, and Mal manages to escape from within me." Said Mike.

He and Zoey laid down on a lawn chair.

Charmcaster is shocked.

"That's what your life was like?" said Charmcaster.

"Yeah." Said Mike.

"Look on the bright side; you've got a girlfriend who loves you not for one of your former personalities, but for who you are." Said Spongebob.

Mike smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Said Mike.

Charmcaster looked at G.

"Um G just wondering how did you meet this yellow orb anyway?" Charmcaster asked.

The others are shocked.

"Yeah Pac how did you meet?" SpongeBob asked.

"Long story." Said Pac Man.

Randy than realized something.

"Wait, we should get Theresa in here. She's met Pac Man before." Said Randy.

"Good idea." SpongeBob said and left.

Meanwhile with Max and Roxanne, they were spending time with Goofy who came for a visit and they are at the Crimson Dragon Mall.

"I got to say, your dragon friend owns the nicest mall I have ever seen." Said Goofy.

"He sure does." Said Roxanne.

"So what brings you to Toon City Dad?" said Max.

"Can't a father visit his own son every once in a while?" said Goofy.

Roxanne looked at Max.

"He has a point." She said.

Max sighed.

"I guess." He said.

"For the record, I heard that a circus was in town." Said Goofy.

Max became shocked.

"Seriously, a circus is in town?" said Max.

"Yep." Said Goofy.

Max pulled out a newspaper and looked through the entire thing.

"There's nothing in here about a circus." Said Max.

Roxanne is also confused.

"Your right. But it would be fun." She said.

Max smiled.

"Ok lets go." Max said.


	2. The Story Begins

Back at the mansion, Spongebob was now cooking up some burgers on the grill.

"You cooking up your so called Krabby Patties?" said Charmcaster.

"No, if I did that outside the Krusty Krab, I'll be fired." said Spongebob.

"He's right." Mike said.

Spongebob flipped the burgers onto several buns.

"Burgers are ready." said Spongebob.

Zoey leaned over to Charmcaster.

"He's the cook of the mansion." said Zoey.

"Huh I can see that." Charmcaster said.

"Since he has a job at the Krusty Krab, he cooks for us everyday." said Zoey.

Theresa appeared in a red swim suit.

"Did I miss something?" said Theresa.

She noticed Pac Man.

"Pac Man, what are you doing here?" said Theresa.

Pac Man smiled.

"We thought we come to visit. You guys did help my planet." Pac Man said.

"Yeah you Earth people are the best friend we made." Spiral said.

"True." said Cylindria.

Mike put some cheese, lettuce, onions, ketchup, and mustard on his burger before he began to eat it.

"So grab a burger, sit down, relax, and listen to the story of how GDN and Raven met Pac Man. You can even grab Randy's hand if you get scared." said Mike.

Everyone laughed except Randy and Theresa.

"I cant help it is I get scared." Theresa said.

"And she is strong even my ninja training cant work on that." Randy said.

"That's coming from someone who's afraid to lay a finger on Steelbeak." said Raven.

She made an image of Steelbeak appear in front of Randy.

Randy screamed in fear and grabbed Theresa's hand.

"Steelbeak is attacking!" said Randy.

The image of Steelbeak disappeared.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay." said Theresa.

She hugged Randy before kissing him on the cheek.

GDN and Raven laughed.

Mike pulled out a remote, pushed a button on it and an anvil fell on GDN, crushing him.

"You don't hear me laughing at someone comforting someone else." said Mike.

Debbie appeared and saw the anvil.

"Who's under the anvil?" said Debbie.

"Joker's twin brother." said Spongebob.

GDN came out and Debbie is shocked.

"What happened to you?" said Debbie.

"I did something very impolite." said GDN.

"Let's get with the story already." said Charmcaster.

"Yeah, listen to the human I'm going to marry once I graduate." said Spiral.

"I was going to marry her first." said Pac Man.

"Nuh uh." said Spiral.

"Yuh huh." said Pac Man.

Debbie sighed and looked at the purple pac person.

"Are they always like that?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes they are." Cylindria said.

"Anyways, it all started when me and Raven stowed away on a rocket." said GDN.

**Flashback**

GDN and Raven were in a rocket that was flying through space.

"Next time, don't push the on button." said Raven.

"Hey it was your idea to go to a rocket museum." GDN said.

**End Flashback**

"Who in their right mind would put a rocket that still has rocket fuel in it in a museum?" said Randy.

"Even I think that's a stupid idea." said Spongebob.

"Yeah." Randy said. "Even McFist would not do that."

**Flashback**

The rocket soon crashed on Pac World. GDN and Raven got out before it exploded.

"That's just great." said GDN.

"Yeah, we don't have a way off this planet." said Raven.

"No, my cell phone was in there." said GDN.

Raven became annoyed.

"Seriously? You care only about a cell phone?" said Raven.

"That thing had lots of photos on it." said GDN.

Suddenly, a bunch of blue secret service Pac People surrounded the two with blasters out.

"Don't do anything stupid." said one of the Pac People.

"Uh oh." GDN and Raven said.


	3. Zombozo's Plan

Max, Roxanne, and Goofy were at the circus that appeared in town.

"So this circus just appeared without letting the public knowing about it before hand? There's something suspicious about this." said Max.

"I know." Roxanne said. "But looks like everyone does not care."

Goofy looked at Max and Roxanne.

"True but hey Tank, PJ and Bobby are here as well." Goofy said.

It was true three of Max's friends are there but different.

"Come one, come all." said PJ.

"Sheesh, I thought PJ didn't like the circus." said Max.

"Same here." said Goofy.

Max than noticed the clown make up on everyone's faces.

"Come to think of it what is with the make up on everyone?" Max said.

"No idea." said Roxanne.

Suddenly, Bobby spat out some teeth towards the group. Luckily, Max pulled out a baseball glove and caught the teeth before they could bite him.

He dropped the teeth and stepped on them, destroying the teeth.

"We don't know if it could be contagious." said Max.

Goofy is shocked.

"How so?" said Goofy.

"No idea." said Max.

He peaked into the circus tent and saw Zombozo coming into the center ring.

"Looks like one of those prisoners of the Plumbers." said Max.

"He then realized something.

"Wait a minute, I know him. It's Zombozo, he was at my Collage X-Games victory party." said Max.

**Flashback**

Max, PJ, and Bobby we celebrating their first victory and first time in the Collage X-Games with lots of people.

"_Me and my two pals were celebrating our victory for being the first freshman class to be in and winning the Collage X-Games._" Max Narrated.

Suddenly, Zombozo appeared with a vacuum like device and started sucking everyones(minus Max) fear.

Max sees this.

"Hey you." Max said.

Zombozo looked at Max.

"Well well looks like I missed someone." Zombozo said.

"Who are you?" Max asked.

"The name's Zombozo. And you are?" said Zombozo.

"Maximiliam 'Max' Goof." said Max.

"Your fear's going to be mine." said Zombozo.

He aimed his device at Max and did some sucking, but Max dodged it and grabbed a hammer. He threw the hammer at Zombozo.

The hammer hits Zombozo.

"Ahhhhh." The evil clown said.

Max went behind Zombozo and saw a lever on the vacuum at suck and a setting labeled reverse.

"Seriously?" said Max.

"_Luckily, I was able to reverse what Zombozo was doing._" Narrated Max.

Zombozo looked at Max mad.

"What are you doing?" said Zombozo.

Max flipped the lever to reverse and the vacuum spat out all the fear.

**End Flashback**

"So Zombozo was arrested by the authorities and his plan to steal everyone's fear ended. I didn't have to fight him, I just used quick thinking." said Max.

Max sighed.

"But he swore revenge on me." Max said.

**Flashback**

Zombozo looked at Max mad.

"You were lucky this time Max, but I'll be back." said Zombozo.

**End Flashback**

"And then, he killed a dog." said Max.

**Flashback**

Zombozo started to moan a bit as a dog was sniffing his behind. The clown soon farted.

The dog wined before falling down.

He looked at Max again.

"Be warned Max I will be back for my revenge." Zombozo said.

**End Flashback**

"I have no idea what he said to me last. I was too busy listening to my iPod." said Max.

Meanwhile in the tent, Zombozo is seeing everything.

"Just the way I planned it. Steal everyone's emotions instead of just their fear." Said Zombozo.

Zombozo looked at a back pack on his back.

"It's a good thing I stole that emotion life force back pack from that 1920's dressed rooster." Said Zombozo.

He looks and sees Max Goof and is shocked.

"It's been a long time Maximillian." Said Zombozo.

"I'm not too surprised to see you." Said Max, "I can see that you're still stealing people's fear."

"And then some." Said Zombozo.

"Why are you turning people to clowns?" Roxanne asked.

"For my own amusement." Said Zombozo.

"They seem a bit creepy." Said Max.

"It's a living." Said Zombozo.

He snaps his fingers and his clowns appeared.

"Attack." Said Zombozo.

The Zombie Clowns walked towards the group, but Max pulled out a pen, pushed a button on it, and blue smoke came out, covering the three. The smoke disappeared and the group was gone.

"Curses." Said Zombozo.

Max was driving his own car with Goofy in the passenger seat and Roxanne in the back seat.

"That was a close call." Said Goofy.

"Good thing Cyborg gave me that pen for Christmas." Said Max.

Roxanne sighed.

"If only we knew where to start." Said Roxanne.

Max than realized something.

"If I recall correctly, Zombozo did say he stole that backpack from a 1920's dressed rooster. And there's only one rooster that fits the description." Said Max.

At the Plumbers Base; Max, Goofy, and Roxanne were following Max Tennyson.

"Zombozo opened up another circus, only in Toon City?" said Max Tennyson.

"Yes he did." Said Goofy.

"He stole a back pack from F.O.W.L." said Roxanne.

"And the only lead we've got is Steelbeak and we need to talk to him." Said Max Goof.

Max Tennyson nodded.

"I understand." Max Tennyson said.


	4. Meeting Pac Man

Back in GDN's story, GDN and Raven were in jail cells with anti power collars on.

"This is just great. We're in jail for crashing a rocket on this planet, and we can't use our powers." said Raven.

"At least things can't get any worse." said GDN.

A blue pac person appeared.

"The president wants to see you." said the pac person.

GDN smacked himself.

"I had to say it." GDN said.

The two were escorted to President Spheros office.

"Nice place." said GDN.

"I'll say." Raven said.

"Kind of reminds me of the Oval Office in the White House." GDN said.

"White House?" said a voice.

The chair turned towards the group, revealing President Spheros.

"This is the Round House." said Spheros.

"Oh I meant that it looks like the room in the White House on my planet." GDN said.

"What planet are you two from?" said Spheros.

"Earth." Said Raven.

Spheros nodded.

"I see." Spheros said. "Anyway who are you two?"

"My name is GDN and this is my best friend Raven." Said GDN.

"Hi." Raven said.

"Okay, welcome to Pac World." Said Spheros.

"Pac World?" GDN and Raven asked.

Spheros smiled.

"That's right." Spheros said.

Suddenly, Pac Man and his friends entered the office.

"You wanted to see us Mr. President?" said Pac Man.

GDN and Raven looked at Pac Man and his friends.

"Yikes, monsters." Said Spiral.

GDN pulled out a blow torch, turned it on, and used it to burn off the anti-power collar.

"Good thing I keep a blow torch as back up." Said GDN.

He uses the Blow Torch on Raven's anti power collar and Raven smiled.

"Thanks G." Raven said.

"No problem Raven." GDN said.

The two turned to Spiral.

"If we were monsters, I'd have eaten you already." Said GDN.

Spiral was about to say something then realized that GDN was right.

"Good point." He said.

Unknown to anyone, Betrayus was watching everything.

"What do we have here?" said Betrayus.

Butt-ler appeared and looked at the screen.

"Someone not of this world." Said Butt-ler.

"I know that." Said Betrayus.

Butt-ler pulled out a cup full of slugs.

"Your slug's sir." Said Butt-ler.

Betrayus smiled and grabbed his slug.

"What makes that teenager so special?" said Betrayus.

"He's only number two on the well-known hero list." Said Butt-ler.

"Who's number one?" said Betrayus.

"One Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Butt-ler.

The fire ghost is shocked.

"Well what makes him number 2?" The ghost leader asked.

"The fact that he trusts enemies, even if they literally stab him in the back afterwards." Said Butt-ler

**End Flashback**

Sonic appeared in the swimming pool area.

"He ain't kidding. Both that I'm number one on the well-known hero list and that GDN is number two for trusting enemies." Sonic said before running off.

Spongebob sighed in relief.

"That's a relief. He didn't try to eat all the chili dogs I made." Said Spongebob.

"True." Raven said.

"Hey I may trust some evil people but thanks to Duncan McFist is now in the Plumbers jail for that plan he was going to do." GDN said.

"Did you even know what was going on in the Netherworld?" said Cylindria.

"No I didn't." said GDN.

Spongebob grabbed lots of plates full of chili dogs.

"Chili dogs are ready. Get them before-"Spongebob said before Sonic ran by very fast and took all the chili dogs, much to his shock, "that happens."

Pac and everyone is shocked.

"And I thought I eat a lot." Pac man said, "Anyway how did you know what was going on g?"

"I didn't, wild guess." Said GDN.

**Flashback**

Betrayus ate all his slugs and came up with an idea.

"I got it. I'm going to kill three Pac Birds with one stone." Said Betrayus.

Butt-ler is confused.

"How do you intend on doing that? You're a terrible shot when it comes to throwing stones." Said Butt-ler.

Betrayus became mad that he started to burn up.

Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde were floating around the Netherworld when they heard an explosion and Butt-ler screaming in fear.

"I DON'T MEAN LITERALLY, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LEMON BALL AND_ HIS NEW FRIENDS AT ONCE!" yelled Betrayus.

He sighed.

"But first I need to know more of those two visitors." Betrayus said.

The Ghost Gang became shocked after hearing that.

"I have a bad feeling that things will end badly." Said Clyde.

"Agreed." His three siblings said.


	5. Meeting Sir Cumference

Back in the Plumber base, Steelbeak was being escorted to a visiting room. He sat down on a table and Max Goof sat down on the other end.

"You're not my niece." said Steelbeak.

"No one said Dawn would be visiting at this moment." said Max Goof.

Steelbeak sighed.

"What do you want?" Steelbeak asked.

In the security room, Max Tennyson, Goofy, and Roxanne were watching everything.

"How do you know this guy?" said Goofy.

"The first time anyone in the mansion found out about him was when Ben was camping with some of his roommates." said Max Tennyson, "He told me everything that had happened."

Roxanne nodded.

"Oh yeah that was When Ben and Kai became a couple." She said.

"Long story, trust me." said Max Tennyson.

Back in the visiting room. Max was drawing the backpack Zombozo has on a peice of paper.

"This may seem crazy for someone like me. But I need your help. Even if you are a terrorist." said Max Goof.

"Your right, that is crazy." Steelbeak said, "But seeing that you came to me, you must be desperate to ask someone as evil as me for help."

Max showed the picture to Steelbeak.

"What can you tell me about this backpack?" said Max Goof.

Steelbeak looked at the picture and became surprised.

"That's the backpack that was stolen from me before that incident on Galvan Prime. It was supposed to collect data from every government organization wirelessly." said Steelbeak.

Max is shocked.

"Well it was stolen by a evil clown named Zombozo." Max Goof.

Outside Max Tennyson is shocked.

"Zombozo?" He asked, "He escaped again? Who's responsible for it this time?"

We see Blukic and Driba looking nervous and pointing to each other.

Roxanne looked at Max Tennyson.

"You need better help around here." She said.

"I know." said Max Tennyson.

Back in the meeting room.

"Zombozo stole the backpack and somehow made it so that it can steal people's emotions wirelessly. Therby, causing him to live longer." said Max.

Steelbeak is mad.

"That clown is to evil." He said, "Ok I will help. But I have five conditions."

Outside Max Tennyson is shocked.

"What does that rooster want?" He asked.

With Max Goof.

"What are they?" He asked.

"1. Let me help. 2. Have the plumbers set a television in my cell. I need something to do so that I don't go crazy. 3. DVDs and Blu Ray Movies. 4. A water bed. Those beds I sleep on are hard as rocks. And 5. I want a computer with a web can so that I can talk to Dawn." Steelbeak said.

Max Goof thought of it.

"Deal." Max Goof said.

Outside everyone is shocked.

"He's trusting a terrorist?" said Goofy.

"Is he crazy?" Driba asked.

"You're crazy yourself Driba." Said Blukic.

"No I'm not." Said Driba.

With Max Goof, he pulled out a small device and placed it on Steelbeak's back.

"In case you betray me and go back on your word." Said Max Goof.

Steelbeak sighed.

"I understand boy." The rooster said.

Back in GDN's story, Pac Mans group was walking into Sir Cumferences lab.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" said GDN.

Cylindria looked at GDN.

"Of course we can, he'll build you a spaceship to get off this planet. Plus he's very friendly." Said Cylindria.

The group entered the lab and a huge metal ball landed on G, crushing him.

"Friendly eh?" said Raven.

"Can someone get this ball off me?" GDN asked.

Sir Cumference appeared.

"Sorry, my giant magnet was on repel." Said Sir Cumference.

He pushed the ball off of G.

GDN then punched Sir Cumference on the nose sending him flying and shocking Pac, Spiral, Cylindria and Raven.

"Jerk." Said GDN.

Sir Cumference pulled out a huge blaster and aimed it at G, shocking him.

"You must be working for the ghosts." Said Sir Cumference.

G began to stutter in fear before Sir Cumference put down his blaster, laughing.

"Just kidding, I know you're not working for the ghosts." Said Sir Cumference.

GDN laughed.

"Yeah and sorry for punching you." GDN said.

"Ah I deserved it after what happened to you." The Green Pac Person said, "Oh, I almost forgot, I found this in the damaged Rocket."

He pulled out a red cell phone and GDN is shocked.

'My phone." GDN said.

"Yep, I repaired it and re uploaded the pictures of you and your friend and made the phone indestructible." The Green Pac Person said.

"Okay." Said GDN.

"President Spheros told me everything. I could build you and your friend a ship to get back to Earth. But, It'll take a week to make." Said Sir Cumference.

The Ghost Gang appeared in the lab.

"A week is more than what you need for what Betrayus is planning." Said Inky.

GDN and Raven saw the ghosts and are shocked.

"Ghosts." Said GDN.

Blinky got up in front of G.

"Easy pal. We're not here to hurt you, just to warn you." Said Blinky.

"They're helping us out." Said Spiral.

Raven is confused.

"Seriously?" said Raven.

Clyde turned to G.

"Betrayus knows you're here and will stop at nothing till you're gone." Said Clyde.

GDN and Raven are confused.

"Who?" They asked.

"President Spheros's childish brother." Said Cylindria.

In the Netherworld, Betrayus was lazing in his throne room when Buttocks came in with lots of stuff.

"I found out where those two creatures came from." Said Buttocks.

Betrayus is shocked.

"Where?" The evil ghost ordered.

"They came from Planet Earth. Filled with creatures called humans." Said Buttocks.

Betrayus started to cheer.

"Oh, goodie. Now I know what planet to take over next. Anything else?" said Betrayus.

"You're at the bottom of the well-known villains list." Said Buttocks.

"WHAT!" Betrayus shouted.

"Yeah, apparently some alien named Vexx is on the top of the list." Said Buttocks.

"Who bested me?" said Betrayus.

"A flower." Said Buttocks.

Betrayus started to tear up before crying.


	6. Defeat Zombozo

Back with Max Goof's group, they were at a different Circus tent.

"Is this even a good way to start?" said Goofy.

"Of course it is." said Steelbeak.

"How so?" said Max Goof.

"If you want to capture some guy like this Zombozo person, you need to think like him. That's how I manage to be victorious in some of my terrorist plots." said Steelbeak.

Roxanne is confused.

"You victorious?" She asked.

"My plans were pretty good." Said Steelbeak.

Goofy sighed.

"Well whatever happens I hope that Zombozo will be defeated." Goofy said then sees three people. "Hey who are those three?"

Max sees who Goofy is talking about. It was the Circus Freak Trio.

"Never seen those guys before." Said Max.

Roxanne is shocked.

"Oh no it is the Circus Freak Trio. Acid Breath the leader of the trio, Frightwig, and Thumbskull." Roxanne said. "Know them anywhere. They attacked the bank I went to."

A flashback was about to begin, but Steelbeak stopped it from happening.

"No way. We're not going to let this happen. They could kill us if a flashback sequence was to happen." Said Steelbeak.

"It won't." Roxanne said.

**Flashback**

We see Roxanne at a bank.

"_It happened when I was still in high school and I was at a bank_." Her voice said.

The Circus Freak Trio appeared.

"Alright, this is a robbery!" said Frightwig.

She ran over to the counter and used a thing of her hair to grab a clerk.

"Give us all your money!" said Frightwig.

"Yeah or else my breath will be the end if ya." Acid Breath said.

The clearlk is shocked and does as she is told.

Roxanne is mad

"_Luckily, I came up with a plan._"

She saw a lever labeled 'drop electric cage on the Circus Freak Trio'.

"Seriously?" said Roxanne.

Thumbskull looked at Roxanne.

"Well well. Look at we have here." The thumb head said.

Roxanne pulled the lever and a cage dropped on the trio, shocking them literally.

**End Flashback**

"It took only a lever to defeat those three?" said Steelbeak.

Max, Goofy and Steelbeak are shocked.

"But they swore revenge." Roxanne said.

**Flashback**

We see the trio in the cop

Van looking at Roxanne.

"We will be back girl." Frightwig said.

"Yeah you have not seen the last of us." Acid Breath said.

"You're worse like Ben 10." Thumbskull said.

**End Flashback**

Max than realized something.

"They know Ben Tennyson? Why didn't I think of this sooner?" said Max.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ben's number.

At the Manor Ben and Kai were in their room watching a movie called Wreck It Ralph.

"You know something Kai." Ben said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"I can see Kevin as Ralph." Ben said.

Kai is confused.

"How so?" Kai asked.

"They both cause lots of destruction for one thing." Said Ben.

Ben heard his phone ringing and paused the movie. He picked up his phone and answered it.

"Who is it?" said Ben.

A split screen appeared and Max Goof appeared.

"Seriously, that's how you're answering the phone now?" said Max.

Ben laughed.

"Sorry Max." Ben said.

"We've got a problem. It involves the Circus Freak Trio and Zombozo." Said Max.

Ben screamed in fear before turning off his phone. The split screen disappeared and Max looked at his phone in confusion.

"That was odd." Max said.

"I know." Goofy said.

"What was with him?" Roxanne asked.

"No idea." Steelbeak said.

Max saw the Circus Freak Trio heading their way.

"It's showtime." Said Max.

Goofy, Roxanne, and Steelbeak entered the tent as Max quickly put on a circus owner's clothes.

"Step right up, enjoy the show. It's better than any other circus you've ever seen." Said Max.

The Trio are confused.

"Might be fun." Said Thumbskull.

The trio went into the tent and lots of fighting sounds were heard.

"Not my problem." Said Max.

Zombozo appeared.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" said Zombozo.

"Something very exciting. If you want to see it, you're going to have to go in with no charge. But you'll have to leave the backpack with me." Said Max.

Zombozo is confused.

"What are you talking about?" said Zombozo.

The clown than got a feeling.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" said Zombozo.

"No." said Max.

Zombozo then relized something and laughed.

"Well, well Max Goof." Zombozo said.

"I'm not Max Goof. You must be thinking of my cousin." Said Max.

Zombozo bought it.

"Oh." Said Zombozo.

He removed his backpack and gave it to Max.

"Make sure I don't lose it." Said Zombozo.

Zombozo entered the tent.

"Sure thing." Said Max.

He saw a reverse button on the backpack and pushed it.

Everyone's emotions came out of the backpack and returned to their own people.

"That was easy." Said Max.

He saw a self-destruct button and pushed it. He opened up a manhole cover and dropped it down into the sewer before covering it up.

An explosion was heard underneath it.

"And that's how you do it." Said Max.

Later, a bunch of Plumbers showed up and arrested Zombozo and the Circus Freak trio.

"Good thinking on my part." Said Max Goof.

Zombozo was dragged by Max Goof.

"Who are you anyways?" said Zombozo.

Max removed his fake clothes, revealing his standard clothes.

"Sucker." Said Max.

Zombozo is mad and shocked.

"You tricked me!" said Zombozo.

"I'm the son of a well-known celebrity." Said Max.

"He aint kidding." Said Goofy.

The Trio are also shocked.

"Then that means that girl is Roxanne." Thumbskull said.

"True." Said Roxanne.

The clowns were escorted into the prisoner holding truck and Steelbeak got into a vehicle with Max Tennyson.

"Now for your side of the bargain." Said Steelbeak.

Max Tennyson smiled.

"Well since you did help a deal is a deal." Max Tennyson said.

Max Tennyson looked at Max Goof

"How do you always trust your enemies?" said Max Tennyson.

"I don't, only to an extent." Said Max Goof.

The Plumbers soon left.

"What should we do about this circus we made?" said Goofy.

"We're going to have to put on a show." Said Max Goof.

"Why." Said Roxanne.

"Because there's a line all the way to China." Said Max Goof.

In China, lots of people were standing in a line. Three of them being Huey, Dewey, and Louie(Disney Classics).

"If we knew this circus was coming, we would have been in the front before the crowd." Said Dewey.

"I know." Huey said.

"Agreed." Louie said.


	7. Defeat Betrayus

Back in GDN's story, the group was helping Sir Cumference make some power berries. He then pulled out a black berry and gold berry.

"Perfect, the ninja and dragon berries are now complete." said Sir Cumference.

GDN and Raven as well as Pac Man are confused.

"I've been trying to make these berries for a long time, but was unable to." said Sir Cumference.

"Why would you make berries?" Raven asked.

"Long story." said Pac Man.

The entire story of the tree of life came out.

"So there's a tree with berries that give powers?" said GDN.

"Indeed." said Spiral.

"Excuse me, Betrayus is planning something." said Pinky.

"Oh yeah." The heroes said.

GDN clenched his fists.

"If this Betrayus person wants me, than he'll get me. Now which way to his home?" said GDN.

In the Netherworld, Betrayus was still crying.

"Wow, he's been going on for five hours." said Buttocks.

"How could a flower best me? I'm the supreme overlord of evil." said Betrayus.

"Because the flower isn't childish like you." said Buttocks.

Betrayus is mad.

With GDN's group, they were about to enter the Netherwold, but heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" said Raven.

"Betrayus is very upset." said Clyde.

Back with Betrayus.

"I AM NOT CHILDISH!" yelled Betrayus.

He yawned.

"Time for my nap." said Betrayus.

He layed down on his throne.

Butt-ler entered the room.

"Shall I bring you your teddy bear sir?" said Butt-ler.

Betrayus got up very mad.

"NO!" yelled Betrayus.

Betrayus layed down before getting up once more.

"On second thought yes." said Betrayus.

He laid down once more.

"He's very childish." said Buttocks.

"I know." said Butt-ler.

Back with the heroes, GDN seemed exhausted.

"How does anyone survive this place?" said GDN.

The orange ghost looked at GDN.

"We have to deal with it." Said Clyde.

"I see." Said GDN.

"Try being a ghost." Said Inky.

"Good point." Said GDN.

The group soon stopped.

"This is as far as we can go with you. If Betrayus finds out that we're helping you, he'll fry us." Said Blinky.

The Ghost Gang left.

But Pinky went back to GDN.

"I know you are a human in all but here is something for good luck." Pinky said.

She kissed him on the cheek.

**End Flashback**

The girls are shocked.

"Pinky kissed you?" Theresa asked.

"Oh boy." Said GDN.

Debbie became mad.

"I'm going to kill you!" said Debbie.

Soon, Debbie started to pummel GDN mercilessly.

Randy pulled out lots of dollar bills.

"My money's on Debbie." Said Randy.

"Debbie it was a good luck kiss. And besides it was before we met. You even got mad when I hugged raven when I told ya." GDN said.

Debbie realized her boyfriend is right and stopped beating GDN up.

"Aww, I was about to make money off of this fight." Said Randy.

Debbie smiled.

"Sorry honey." Debbie said and kissed her boyfriend.

GDN smiled.

"Anyway back to the story." GDN said.

**Flashback**

We see Raven with Pac Man.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" said Raven.

"We take the back door." Said Pac Man.

"Back door? They could be expecting us there." Said GDN.

"No one takes the back door." Said Spiral.

At the back door, two Cyclops Ghosts were there and Raven and GDN looked mad.

"Yet, they've got guards at the back door." Said GDN.

Pac Man laughed.

"My bad." Said Pac Man.

He went over to the ghosts and ate them.

GDN is shocked.

"Did he just eat them?" GDN asked.

"Yes. Yes he did." Raven said.

Pac Man returned to the group.

"I'm not too fond of this." Said Pac Man.

He belched out the eye balls.

"I know." Said Cylindria.

**End Flashback**

Everyone minus GDN, Raven, Spongebob, Mike, Zoey, Randy, and Theresa is creeped out.

"He ate the ghosts?" Charmcaster asked.

"Of course I did." Said Pac Man.

"He still does." Said Spiral.

"Yellow Pac People can eat ghosts." Said Spongebob.

Everyone but Pac's friends and the ones that saw Pac Man eat ghosts are shocked.

"I spew out the ecto plasma and bodies." Said Spongebob.

"Back to the story already. I'm getting sick." Said Charmcaster.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

**Flashback**

The group entered the castle and were being stealthy.

GDN farted.

"Sorry." Said G.

Just then everyone sees Fluffy.

'Who is that three headed dog?" Raven asked.

"Betrayus's guard dog Fluffy." Said Cylindria.

"The middle head is kind. The other two, not so much. After the middle head attacks you, it sends a get well card." Said Spiral.

The dog saw the group and became vicious.

"Uh oh." Raven said.

"RUN!" GDN shouted.

The group ran as the dog followed.

Pac saw a giant bone, threw it past Fluffy who went after it.

The group soon stopped.

"That's a relief." Said Spiral.

Betrayus appeared behind the group.

"I was hoping we'd meet." Said Betrayus.

GDN and Raven saw the evil ghost.

"So you're Betrayus?" GDN asked.

"Yes and you must be that Dragon." Betrayus said, "Well you may have escaped Fluffy, but you must deal with me alone."

Everyone is shocked.

"That's easy." Said GDN.

He turned into the GoldDragonNinja and breathed ice on Betrayus, freezing him.

However, the ghost defrosted himself.

"Is that the best you got?" He asked.

Betrayus pulled out a sword that looks like the sword of darkness.

"Let's rumble." Betrayus said.

Betrayus charged at GDN, but the dragon grabbed hold of Pac Man and made him start chomping.

Betrayus screeched in fear before Pac Man devowered him.

"Yuck. Heart burn." Said Pac Man.

He belched out Betrayus's eyeballs.

"This is very embarrassing. Beaten by a non Pac worlder for the first time." Said Betrayus.

Betrayus started to float away.

"I'll get you for this." Said Betrayus.

"That was easy." Said GDN.


	8. End of the Story

Seven days later, GDN and Raven were in a spaceship getting ready to leave Pac World and return to Earth.

"_After seven days have passed, me and Raven were getting ready to leave Pac World and return to Earth._" GDN narrated.

The ship soon took off and left Pac World.

"It sure was nice of Spheros to give us metals for helping Pac Man defeating his brother." Raven said as she looked at her metal.

GDN smiled.

"You said it." GDN said, "Plus he threw a feast for us as well."

**End Flashback**

"He threw us 21 feasts." Said Randy.

"Hey, no fair." Said GDN.

"Well he through us 19 feasts." Raven said.

"That's weak." Said Spongebob.

"Two feasts less than us. I mean, it's very obvious you're a terrible hero." Said Mike.

Theresa was looking on a laptop.

"Now he's at the bottom of the list." Said Theresa.

GDN is mad.

"HEY I AM A GREAT HERO! I MEAN COME ON!" GDN shouted.

Pac coughed.

"Um it was actually 21 feasts we threw you and raven." Pac said.

Everyone is shocked.

"Where was I for those feasts?" said GDN.

"Sleeping with a Pac Dog." Said Spiral.

"By the way, HOW AM I AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LIST!" said GDN.

With Duncan, he was in his room, on his computer, typing some stuff.

"And the GoldDragonNinja likes to make friends with his enemies and trusts them more than his true friends." Said Duncan, "And post."

Duncan pushed the enter button on his computer.

"Sucker." Said Duncan.

Just then, GDN as the GoldDragonNinja flew to Duncan's room and Duncan sees that his friend is mad.

"DUNCAN!" GDN shouted.

Duncan is scared.

"Uh oh." Duncan said, "I'm very scared."

Duncan pulled out a Taser.

"Not." Said Duncan.

He shot the Taser at GDN, shocking him before he passed out.

Duncan went back on his computer and typed something else.

"Also interrupts his friends privacy without knocking on the door." Said Duncan, "Does so rudely."

Duncan did some thinking.

"Might as well move him up the list a bit." Said Duncan, "At number 50 of course. He'll still be bested by Sonic the Hedgehog, Ben Tennyson, Darkwing Duck, every member of the Teen Titans, Danny Fenton/Phantom, and a flower."

GDN shot fire at Duncan's head catching it on fire.

"OK OK AT THE TOP WITH BEN 10 AND SONIC!" Duncan shouted scared.

Duncan went back on the computer.

"Not." Said Duncan.

Duncan put GDN under a flower that was under Danny Fenton/Phantom.

"Next scene quickly." Said Duncan.

With Max Goof, Roxanne, and Goofy; they were at Goofy's home.

Max grabbed a coffee mug and went over to the coffee maker, but was stopped by Goofy.

"I wouldn't use that if I were you." Said Goofy.

"Why?" said Max.

The coffee maker exploded.

"That's why." Said Goofy.

"Okay." Said Max.

He went over to the fridge and pulled out a thing of apple cider. Poured it into his cup and started drinking some of it.

"I can't believe we had to run a show after stopping Zombozo." Said Roxanne.

"I can't believe there was a line all the way to China." Said Goofy.

"All in a day's work." Said Goofy.

A knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Goofy.

Goofy went over to his front door, opened it, and saw Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales).

"Hey, I know you. You're Donald Ducks uncle." Said Goofy.

"Indeed I am. I'm looking for me nephews. Have you seen them?" said Scrooge.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Ran away with the circus I suppose." Said Max.

"Sorry to bother you then. If you see them, let me know." Said Scrooge.

Suddenly; Huey, Dewey, and Louie appeared from under Scrooges hat.

"Gotcha Uncle Scrooge." Said Huey.

Scrooge became mad.

"As soon as we return to Duckberg, I'll ground the three of you for pulling a trick on me." Said Scrooge.

"Hey, we were in China, waiting in a line for a circus." Dewey said.

"Yeah, and we were behind a guy in a tank top." Louie said.

"Only a Tank Top." Huey said.

Scrooge is shocked.

"Um, I guess I can let that slide." The duck said.

The three ducks left the house.

"Now what?" said Goofy.

"We could open up another circus." Said Max.

Everyone looked at Max.

"Kidding." Said Max.

"Maximillian Max Goof. You're such a joker." Said Roxanne.

"That's the name of one of our enemies." Said Max.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
